The Tale of a Rat
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Because they never addressed the rat ... I decided to.


**Disclaimer ~ Don't own them, if I did, Bobby would have pulled prints off the rat and this story wouldn't exist!**

**Spoiler: Purgatory**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Bobby and Alex pursue the rat that left the rat in Bobby's drawer. **

* * *

**The Tale of a Rat**

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" It did sound like more of a question when he said it. For the moment, or maybe more than a moment, she hated him … he wasn't sure if there would be a tomorrow. If he could take it back … take it _**all**_ back … he wouldn't. His mother was dead and he had this nephew … this nephew that looked more like him then like his brother, the kid's own father. What a joke … Frank, a father … he couldn't even take care of himself.

Bobby, on the other hand, could take care of himself and did for the last six months … six months without Eames. He thought about her, even dreamt about her, but chose to stay away. He knew that his wounds were self inflicted, he didn't want to inflict any upon her … or … anymore.

As he said those words, "see ya tomorrow," she walked away … pissed. His heart sank, but again, a wound self inflicted.

"_I'm sorry, Eames … I'll make it up to you, Eames … give me a chance here, Eames … I'll buy you a life time supply of skittles, Eames … All better choices, but no … I have to say … "see ya tomorrow," when she rather see a lizard behind my desk." _

He pulled out his drawer to put some files away and that's when he saw the rat … the dead rat. Two men called him a rat throughout this investigation … first Copa and then Stout. Both men's name ran through his mind much like that rat must have run through its shortened lifespan through a garbaged filled alley running from its subjugator. He started to shut said drawer before anyone could see, but what he didn't realize was Eames presence behind him. She had forgotten her keys in her haste to leave. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from shutting the drawer because she wanted to be sure of what she thought she saw. Bobby wasn't a man easily startled, but she startled him. He was once again going to keep a secret from her … she wanted to slam his hand in the drawer, but when he looked up at her with his pleading and defeated eyes, she melted. Her heart softened for the man she called her partner.

She quietly spoke (this time, with the absence of venom) "What are we going to do about this, Partner?"

"Are we partners, Eames? I need to know if the damage that I've done is reversible."

"Right now, we have a dead rat to contend with … then we'll work on our partnership … okay?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, not okay … that rat is a calling card … for me … I'm the rat, not you. If our partnership was as strong as ever … we would be right by each other's side. You've lost your trust in me. I'm not dragging you into this."

Eames looked down at her feet. "I'm ashamed to say if the shoe was on the other foot … without question … you would be by my side. I could treat you like and old shoe and you wouldn't hesitate if I were in trouble."

"Old shoes are comfortable, Eames. I guess that just means you feel comfortable saying whatever you feel I need to hear … it may sting when I hear it, but I know it comes from a good place."

"So, we're good? For the time being, I mean."

"You may be … but I have a dead rat in my drawer."

"Right … we should talk to Captain Ross."

"Captain Ross? He's on top of my suspect list, Eames."

Alex laughed then covered her mouth. "Stop, I'm still upset with you. It's going to take me a long time to get over what you did."

"I thought we were good."

"I have to appear to maintain some kind of control over you."

"Let me know if I can help you with that."

"Yeah … good luck to me."

"Me too. Now, about the rat."

"Who else should we put on your list, Partner?"

"I really like the sound of that."

Alex smiled then took her place across from him. She grabbed a note pad and started making a list.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TBC? Let me know ~ I know I have others to work on, but they have never addressed the rat in the drawer ... that bugs me. Thanks for reading -- Judeey**


End file.
